Who Knows?
by losr4life24
Summary: Bella is so ready for college and cant wait to see what awaits her there.She and her two best friends Emmett and Jasper meet three strangers one of which is the beautiful Edward and who knows possibly find true love ALL HUMAN very fluffy or so I am told!
1. Chapter 1 my old life

"I need a four number twos, and one number five with no cheese or pickles but extra tomatoes." I yelled back to the kitchen and grabbed the tray of food for one of my other tables. I can't wait for this summer to be over so I can stop working here and go to collage across the country with Jasper and Emmett my best friends.

I set the plates down in front of the three blondes sitting at table 6.

"Um excuse me…" Lauren squinted at my name tag like she didn't know my name even though we have been going to the same school and the same small town of Forks for ever now "…Bella. This isn't what I wanted." I didn't appreciate her tone.

"Oh you highness and what exactly did you _bitch_… I mean _order_ that I so absentmindedly messed up?" I used my best '_back off and you wont get your head beaten in by my very large best friend'_ voice.

"I ordered" she exaggerated the word "a grilled chicken sandwich NOT a crispy one. some of us care about our weight." Gosh I hated her. _A few more hours Bella and you will be off to Chicago _I told myself_. _

"Yeah I forgot your trying to lose weight" I looked her up and down "Good luck with that…well I'll go fix that for you." I smiled at the face she made I made my way back to the kitchen with the sandwich.

When I got there I asked Joe-Joe to make another one. "What'da ya mean? That right there my friend is a perfectly good sandwich that … Tell the queen bee out there it'll just have ta work."

"I can't. I know what you mean Joe-Joe but I can't." I told Joe-Joe shaking my head. I really can't stand Lauren, it was one thing to make me miserable, but Joe he was a great cook and great guy and he hates when his food gets sent back.

A few minutes later I had the new sandwich in hand before I left the kitchen though I took the top bun off and spit a good one between the lettuce and tomatoes "courtesy of Isabella Swan" I laughed under my breath and marched up to the table and set it in front of ms Lauren praying that was the last time I would have to put up with her crap.

Within an hour I was puling up in front of Emmett's place and honking a few long loud honks. My life here in Nowhereville USA was over. It was time to celebrate. It was time to go to dairy Queen with the boys.

EMPOV

I heard a few honks outside. It had to be Bella. She insisted since it was our last night at Forks (for a while anyway) we should celebrate by going to the place we had first met dairy Queen.

_Flashback_

"_daddy I don't like vanilla" I was sitting there minding my own business with my best friend Jasper when I here this little girl at the other end of the restaurant telling her dad about her distaste for vanilla ice _

_cream. I looked down at my chocolate cone that only a second ago I was ready to devour. Suddenly I didn't want it anymore. I walked over to the girl with the big brown eyes which were now filled with tears and reached out my ice cream cone and said "wanna trade?" She smiled and traded cones with me._

"_Thank you, I'm Bella" her cheeks blushed as she said her name._

"_You're welcome Bella. I'm Emmett and over there is my best friend Jasper."I smiled at her and we have all been best friends ever since._

_Unflashback _

Bella honked her horn again as I dashed out the front door. Man she must really be in a hurry.

When I got to the car she simply pointed at me and said

"Emmett you know it is not polite to leave a lady waiting" She smiled and leaned over to kiss me one the cheek "how are ya Em?" She asked still smiling. I knew she didn't care about what my answer was; she had something to tell me. She was practically jumping out of her seat when she asked her eyes gleaming with excitement. I decided to torture her. "Well I woke up around noon today, you see…" I went into a very detailed story about the intense guitar hero match last night I had with Jasper, and then proceeded to tell her about my dream last night and a detailed description about my breakfast this morning. I looked over at her she was still super jumpy and excited. "Bella is something on your mind did you have something you wanted to say?" I asked her trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"Emmett it was so funny I wish you would have been there!" She then told me about how she spit in Laurens food after Lauren was (excuse my language) being a total bitch to Bella. I was doubled over laughing by the time we pulled up to Jasper's.

JPOV

I was sitting on my bed reading one of my old history books about the civil war when I heard Bella and Emmett pull up and Bella honk the horn I couple of times. Gosh I loved those two. It was so simple between us we had the most natural friendship in the world we never had to try and barley ever fought. I don't think I could have asked for better friends.

When I got into the car Emmett was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee himself. Before I even said Hello Bella launched into a story about how she spit in some girls sandwich today after she had been a total brat to Bella. I realized what was so funny when I found out it was Lauren's sandwich she had spit in. By the time we got the DQ. I was crying from laughing so hard at Bella impression of Lauren's face when Bella called her fat. Priceless.

BPOV

We went in and ordered milkshakes and fries. A chocolate milkshake for me, a vanilla one for Jasper, and one of each for Emmett.

"Two Emmett?" I asked him after we ordered

"What I am a growing boy I need my ice cream." He replied innocently, which brought on a whole other laughing fit.

We did rock paper scissors and Emmett ended up and had to pay …again. Emmett wasn't really good at Rock paper Scissors. He sucked actually because he always picked rock ever since we were little so we always knew how to beat him…every time.

We sat and talked about going to Chicago tomorrow. Wow tomorrow I would be going to collage away from depressing Forks and meeting new people while still be with my best friends in the whole world. Life couldn't get much better. Or so I thought.

**A/N please review it would mean a lot to me and please list you suggestions I would lovvvve!! To hear them Brenna Outs!!**


	2. Chapter 2 airport

A/N Hey guys I hope you like the story so far this is my first fan so be nice please reviews would be cool but I am not going to keep asking quite frankly I find that annoying so I figured you would too lol okey well in this chapter we meet Alice Rose and Edwardsigh

Disclaimer: obviously I do not own Twilight I wish I did but I don't

BPOV

"Bella settle down only a few more minutes" Emmett laughed. I had been bouncing in my seat ever since we got on the plane. I was so happy to get out of that town even though I would miss Charlie (my dad) I was really happy to get to start over and go live in a big city where not everybody knows me.

"We will be starting our decent in two minutes please fasten you seat belts thank you!" a cheery voice made the announcement. I grabbed the seat belt and quickly snapped it into place. A wide grin was plastered on my face. Jasper laughed at my speediness and at my enthusiasm.

After we got to Chicago Jasper went to rent a car while Emmett and I got the bags. I found my two suitcases and Jaspers too. Emmett rolled his and Jasper's while I rolled my one and carried the other. We were talking and laughing on our way out when I saw two girls and the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

EMPOV

I was just laughing and talking to Bella when I saw her. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top her beautiful blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. Immediately I started walking towards her but when I heard Bella yelling after me I stop and turned to her

"What?" I questioned couldn't she see I just meet my destiny and had to go meet her?

"Emmett what in the world are you doing?" She whisper yelled

"I gotta go meet her" I said and turned around again. She grabbed my hand.

"Emmett you cant do that." She said. Why did she look so panicked?

"Because … I don't know whatever have fun" and with that she kissed me on the cheek and shoved my to my fate.

EPOV

When my little sister Alice and her friend Rosalie got off the plane the first thing Alice said was "Edward what are you wearing?" I looked down at my clothes I had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt I thought it looked fine. Apparently Alice didn't think so.

"Well Alice my darling little sister! Missed you too! Oh yeah I am Great!" Rosalie giggled and Alice down right laughed.

"Eddie-pie you know I missed you" Rosalie pretended to flirt with me and laughed. Suddenly her laugh fell short "Hey Alice look at him!" she pointed to a big guy a few yards a way from us. Behind him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long brown hair and wore a simple pair of blue jeans with a sweatshirt that was WAY to big on her. I couldn't help but stare. Then I noticed the big guy start to walk towards us and she started to yell "Emmett…what are you…EMMETT!" he turned around to face her and they started to talk again. This time when he turned she grabbed his hand. Oh crap they were together. Well this sucks. _Wait what you are thinking Edward you don't even know her… not that I wouldn't want to know her... ughh stop!_ I looked back over at them she kissed him and walked towards the doors and us. I saw that she was wearing a wrestling sweatshirt on and it said Emmett on it. Great she is wearing his clothes… they must be serious with that she left the airport. _There goes the most gorgeous creature I have ever met and of course she has a boyfriend._

A/N I SHOULD BE POSTING SOME MORE LATER ON TODAY SO STAY TUNED!!


	3. Chapter 3 confusion

A/N this is kinda more of continuation of chapter two but it is chapter three sorry I couldn't get them up at the same time!' Ohh and another thing please email me! 

EMPOV

Bella left to go find Jasper as I walked over to the blonde girl. I noticed then that there were two others with her they all looked at me with confused expressions.

"Hey" I said only looking the very hot girl in front of me. Her eyes went wide with confusion "I'm Emmett." I said breaking out into a goofy smile.

She giggled "I'm Rosalie. This is Alice and Edward." She motioned to the boy and girl next to her never breaking eye contact with her I muttered a "hey".

"Well I should go I have to go with…" I was staring into her blue when I lost my train of thought. "I should go find…" I tried again.

"Your girlfriend" she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Wha…" I started to ask.

"You should go find your girlfriend" she clarified. Sadness washed over me. She thought I was dating Bella. EW! I mean I love Bella and she is good looking and all but I never thought of her that way.

"No you got it all wrong" I rushed "that was my best friend Bella… we have never dated"

EPOV

"No you got it all wrong" the big guy, Emmett I guess, rushed "that was Bella… we have never dated"

I sighed with relief. Bella. I liked it. _Bella and Edward… now that sounded nice together…ugh Edward stop it!_

Rosalie and Emmett stood there and exchanged numbers before Emmett left to catch up with Bella outside.

"Oh my goodness! Alice did you see him? He was so sweet and…" Rosalie went on and on as we made our way outside to my car. I had a feeling it was going to be a long ride to the university so I kept my thoughts on Bella the whole way there.

BPOV

When I got outside I found Jasper and told him about Emmett and the girl inside. I didn't mention to him about the guy I met. On our way to the University I thought about him. His messy auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. The way his black t-shirt showed off his muscles. His crooked smile he had one before he saw me when he talked to the short pixie like girl with black spiky hair and the tall blonde.

I blushed just thinking about him.

"Bella… did you hear what I said? I got her number!" Emmett brought me back to reality.

"Who's?" I asked. He looked at me with a goofy grin and said "Rosalie" with a sigh. I am guessing Rosalie is the blonde Emmett called his destiny.

"That's great Em" I said and put my head in between the two front seats "So how much longer I want to meet my roommates" I said trying to forget about the gorgeous guy from the airport.

"Still about ten minutes Bells" Jasper sighed. He was the only one really nervous about going to college. We don't know why though he is really smart.

I leaned back in my seat "guys we should do something tonight" I said "Something to kick off being in College."

"I don't know Bella" Jasper said "We have a week before classes start maybe we should do something tomorrow night. I know you didn't get any sleep last night and you didn't sleep on the plane either maybe you should rest." He added.

"Come on Jasper we can just watch movies or something nothing big please, please, please" I begged making a puppy face.

"Fine one movie" Jasper sighed. Emmett gave me a high five and started to tell us about what happened with Rosalie.

The dorms were split into three different way singles doubles and triples. Since we obviously couldn't stay in a triple together we decided to get a double and single next to each other. When that didn't work we just decided on the guys in a triple with a stranger as a third roommate and me with to strangers as roommates, and having the rooms next to each other.

When we found our dorms we were extremely pleased that they listened to our requests and put us next to each other. The Boys and I parted and both went into our separate rooms.

I opened the door and walked in there were three beds each different color schemes one yellow and pink, another red and white and a last blue and green. Sitting on the pink and yellow bed was the pixie and the blonde from the airport.

A/N ha little bit of a cliffy respond please or email me give me suggestions please!!I need them lol


	4. cases and new faces

**a/n I dedicate this to Jenna my twin Sista!! Who so lovingly told me to go and keep writing!! I really love the reviews people left keep writing them the more reviews I get the faster and more I write I need ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Lol read review tanx!!**

"Bella" The pixie like girl asked grin grew large and she jumped up to embrace me in a hug.

"Uh yeah how did you…"

"The airport remember silly I was there! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie "she jerked her head towards the tall blonde "she has a thing for you big friend what's his name."

"Emmett" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Yeah he is so hot!" Rosalie giggled

"Ok this conversation just got a little awkward" I smiled "Emmett, Jasper, and I have been best friends for ever. Their room is right next door by the way." Rosalie clapped her hands over her heart and sighed.

"You mean to tell me that hunk of a man is living next door?" She sighed I laughed and Alice glared at my suit case.

"What?" I asked her looking down at the suitcase, now I see why she was glaring. It was green and had a big playboy bunny symbol on it. "Oh gezz, I took Em's case I'll be right back." I turned towards the door.

"Wait!"Rosalie grabbed my wrist and a slight smile played across her lips "I want to come too."

"Hey! Don't leave me by my self" Alice ran towards us and we bounded out the door.

"Wait a minute… which dorm room is his?" Alice questioned a smile on her face.

"Um he and Jasper live to the right of …" I was interrupted by Alice's screaming.

"My brother is their roommate… he was the one who was with us at the airport remember him?" She asked

"Oh yeah I remember." I whispered clearly remembering the bronze haired green eyed boy "I defiantly remember."

EPOV

Jasper and Emmett and I were going to get along. I could tell almost right away, well as soon as Jasper pulled out guitar hero anyway. Jasper was more quiet and to himself but clearly liked to have a good time. Emmett was completely different he was huge and laughed at everything, and very loud. I was a mixture of both. And to top it off I remembered from the airport that they were best friends with Bella.

When they had unpacked (when I say unpacked I mean they shoved their suitcases under their beds and took out the video games) We sat down and played Viva Piñata ( I have no idea why 2 collage guys would own that game but whatever.) when we heard a light knock on the door, a fit of giggles, and a loud "shut up!" Emmett jumped up.

"I would know that 'shut up' anywhere! I mean I've heard it enough!" Emmett boomed walking towards the door. I looked over at Jasper confused.

"Bella" Jasper said and walked over to see Bella in the door way.

"Hey guys Emmett we got our cases mixed up." She told Emmett she looked great in her Jeans and a big t-shirt that said "Forks High Spartans Baseball" on it. "Unless you suddenly have the urge to wear women's underwear Emmett I suggest that you stop STARING at Rosalie and get my suitcase." She giggled -man that girl had a nice laugh. Emmett switched cases with her before the girls said goodbye and left.

"Dude! I am so gonna ask Rosalie out!" Emmett gasped

"Who was the one with the black hair Edward?" Jasper looked at me but I couldn't move I was to busy thinking about Bella in her Big T-shirt and the way she laughed at Emmett.

"She wasn't you girlfriend or anything right?" Jasper questioned a little more cautiously this time.

I broke out of the faze I was in. "Oh NO! Ew gross dude that's my sister." I said disgusted

"Yeah I kinda figured you weren't because or the way you were looking at Bella" Emmett said

"So I can ask her out?" Jasper added thank God he wasn't interested in weather or not I liked Bella which by the way I totally did.

"Sure Jasper I think you would be perfect together" I said with a smile. Emmett looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"You know Edward, Bella's single and she is a really good kisser" he must have seen the surprise on my face because he added " Well one time we were hanging out and were curious and yeah she was a good kisser only I totally don't like her that way." I felt relief wash over me.

"Yeah dude she seemed interested too" Jasper added

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" I said acting as if I didn't like her "I am going to hit the sack I'm ah… bushed" I said and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

BPOV

When we got back to our room the first thing Alice said was "you love him!" At first I thought she was talking to Rosalie about Emmett but then I turned and they were both staring at me.

"What?" I had no idea what they were talking about.

"We saw the way you looked at him." Alice giggled

"We aren't stupid you know" Rosalie added " Obviously you like him he is gorgeous and sweet and well perfect and the way you looked at him…man Bella I thought you were going to start making out with him right then and there." I didn't know what to say. What could I say 'yeah I just met the guy like 4 hours ago and I think I am already in love with him' yeah that would go over well.

"Guys I have no idea what in the world you are talking about" I said trying to sound causal.

"Uh I don't think so missy we are going to get you guy." Rosalie smirked

"Yup two words Ms Swan" Alice giggled

"MAKE OVER!!" They yelled at the same time, this wasn't going to be pretty.

**A/N ok ok I really need ideas I have a few thing up my sleeve but I need more ideas sooooo review please the more reviews the quicker I write tootle lu buttercups!! **


	5. duhh Emmett

**A/N Hey Hey hey!! Sup my people?? I love the responses you guys are grrrrreat (like tony the tiger) what ever and seriously leave some suggestions I would love to hear it soo ta ta Enjoy! **

**This is dedicated to the very Edward obsessed (who isn't though…lol) Meg Tom!! (Btw Meg I am soo more like bella!!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!! Duhhh**

BPOV

"Wait, What? Guys I look fine." I mumbled I barley knew these girls and I didn't want them making me over. I really did think I looked fine. I wasn't pretty or anything I was just very average.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Alice sighed

"Come on Bella you'll love it scouts honor" Rosalie held up two fingers up with one hand and put her other hand on her heart.

"Please Bella we don't get to have this kind of fun any more. Please, please, please, please!!" Alice started jumping up and down her hands were together as if praying and was looking up at me with a puppy pout.

"Fine, I guess." I mumbled

"Yeaaaah we will go shopping and get you hair cut tomorrow and then we can all go to that party I was telling Rose about earlier! Yeaaaah this will be so much fun!" Alice rushed while bustling around the dorm. I on the other hand already dreaded what awaits me.

EPOV

I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and headed to bed praying that Emmett and Jasper got off the subject of me and Bella. When I left the bathroom I sighed with relief because Emmett and Jasper had both fallen asleep.

I didn't really know Bella but I knew she was different. Different from all the other girls I dated. She seemed smart and funny, and she was beautiful. And the way she blushed… she was perfect. But I highly doubt she would be into me. She is too perfect. I am too average.

BPOV

"Bella! We have to go in here next!" Alice pointed out yet another store that I would never shop at before she grabbed my hand and started to drag me in it.

"Alice I have plenty of clothes now… please Alice I want to go home I'm tired and my feet hurt" I whined. I knew I sounded childish but hey I have been doing this for a long time. We got there around 8 and now it was 5:30, I have had it with the mall; it is just a bit too overwhelming.

"Bella this is the last store I promise" Alice promised.

"Alice you said that three stores ago." I stated. It was true we had been in 'the last store' multiple times now.

"Last one." She said simply while flipping through a stack of very short skirts. I learned at the first store that Alice really didn't care if I thought something was too short or showed to much cleavage of was too pink " Nothing is TOO pink" She had gasped when I said it. So I learned quickly that if I wanted to keep my head I had to listen to her and try on whatever she told me try on and let her buy what she wanted me to have and apparently _my_ opinions on _my_ clothes are wrong. I miss Emmett and Jasper.

"OoOoO look Alice look!" Rosalie came up to Alice and I holding a cute blue and white striped shirt with half sleeves and a very low v-neck line, and thankfully a cute camisole in her other hand that matched the blue strips perfectly "Bella you would look great in blue" She giggled quite happy with her find.

"Oh my goodness rose it is perfect! Let me just find a skirt…. Here this one would look great with it" Alice held up a very short ruffled skirt that did match the shirt perfectly.

"Um Alice, I really think" Alice looked daggers at me "that is… is wonderful!" I said trying to act enthusiastically but it worked and she smiled and bought me the outfit… that I most likely will not ever wear.

Two hours and four 'last' stores later, we got back to the dorm. When we got to our room the first thing I did was flop down onto my bed and run my fingers through my new layered hair… it had been a long day.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see a very angry Alice.

"Um I want to sleep?" It came out more like a question then a state of fact.

"No Bella we are going to go to the party remember? Goodness! Got tell the boys." She ordered me "oh but hurry back We still have to get you ready." She smiled and went to her closet. I slowly got up and left to go tell the guys Alice's plan. For being such a pain I still did like her, she was nice and funny, and the first couple of stores were a little enjoyable, I could tell we would get along.

EMPOV

"Uno? What the heck Jazz that was so cheap most of your hand was skips!" I whined. It wasn't fair I got skipped or reversed on for almost every cycle. I swear Jasper must have a whole hand consisting or only skips and Edward on has reverses. I hate this game.

"Emmett it isn't my fault. I can't help that you suck at shuffling." Jasper laughed

"I didn't even want to shuffle you…" I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door "I'll get it" I mumbled.

"Hey Bells! Whoa what happened to your hair?" I looked at her new hair cut. It looked really nice but I could tell it wasn't her idea.

"Shut up Emmett" She smiled though so I knew she knew that I liked it "Alice told me to tell you that we are going to a party." She stopped smiling. She didn't want to go either.

"Awww Bell I don't know…we… well…" She interrupted me.

"Rosalie is going" she simply stated

"Hey guys" I shouted over my shoulder "We are going to a party". Bella smiled at me and then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Em." She giggled and walked back to her room.

I turned around to face the guys.

"Emmett what do you mean we are going to a party?" Jasper whined. This isn't going to be easy.

"Alice will be there." I said a smile creeping onto Jasper's face. Well maybe it would be easier then I initially thought.

"Whoa… hold it Jasper you like my sister?" Edward looked shocked and amused "since when"

"Since last night when I met her"

"oh well that was pretty quick!" Edward laughed.

Jasper shoved him "your one to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edward mumbled looking at the floor.

"Oh right Eddie boy likes our Bella" I boomed.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go I know Alice and if we are late she will kill us lets get ready." Edward got up and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the shower running.

"He so likes her" I told Jasper

"Yeah, she likes him too you know." Jasper stated. I looked at him with confusion.

"Wait what?"

"You didn't notice?" Jasper looked at me with mock shock.** (Ha it rhymes)**

"No"

"She is as hooked up on him as he is on her" He said it as if it was obvious. And it was.

"Duh! Why didn't I see it before?" I hit my head.

"Because your Emmett dude" he laughed and I put him in a headlock.

**A/N ok so there is chapie five the whole mall thing and Uno thing actually happened to me soo I decided to write it with a Twilight twist lol kk so review if you want srry this took so long to post!**


	6. getting ready

**A/N ok here is a filler before the partaaaay scene soo enjoy …btw I am going to camp for a week so I wont be able to update for a week but leave reviews anyway with suggestions about what you want to happen there …yeah so I will stop talking so you can enjoy the chapter.**

"Wait. I am not wearing that."

"Bella if you don't you will hurt our feelings"

"But look how short it is!"

"It isn't as shorts as Rose's"

"No" I folded my arms across my chest. Alice and Rose were trying to get me into the short blue skirt that had gotten me in last store number four.

"Bella. I am going to ask nicely one more time before I will force you into it." Alice glared at me holding out the skirt in front of her. I sighed and grabbed it walking into the bathroom. I put the shirt on with no complaints but the skirt was just a little to short for my taste. I still went by the finger tip rule (the finger tip rule is that you know a skirt is too short if when you put your arms down to your sides and the skirt is shorter) and this skirt totally broke the rule. I exhaled and put it on anyway.

"Bella!!" Alice's voice sang "Hurry up I want to see the finished product!" Ughh did this women ever stop?

"I'm coming" I yelled I was really starting to get peeved. I walked out of the bathroom tugging on my skirt trying to force it to be longer… it never worked. Alice practically knocked me over when she came jumping at me I finally realized that she was excited (shocker!) and was trying to hug me.

"Bella you look great" She let go of me and started jumping up and down. She was wearing a very short skirt as well and I guess decided that jumping wasn't the best idea so she stopped quickly.

"Told you she would look great in blue" I looked up at Rosalie and my self esteem took a real beating. She was wearing a very short red dress and her hair looked like a professional did it.

"Guys lets go" I mumbled "I want to get this over with."

Alice walked no more like danced to the door with Rosalie and me following her.

"Bella you knock on their door." Rosalie whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I sad so!" Alice whisper yelled.

"Fine" I walked up to the door and knock lightly.

"Someone get that!" I heard Emmett boom.

"Not it!" I heard Jasper yell back

"I'll do it" Edward's velvet voice called "Alice I told them but they…" Edward opened the door "Oh Hey Bella." I looked at him he was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Vampire weekend" on it and jeans on.

"I love that band" I pretty much whispered.

"Wha… oh! Yeah they're good. Catchy I like um." He smiled but looked distracted.

"Yeah" I mumbled. When I was around him I just lost my train of thought. "So uhhhh" _Look at those green eyes! Stop it Bella he is waiting what was I going to say?? Crap!_ Oh right party. "The umm Party we should go now…" _Smooth Bella_.

"Yeah I'll uhhhh…" He just kept staring at me. I blushed.

"Get the guys?" I asked. Goodness he was cute. "You know because we should ummm..." I couldn't help but look at him he was gorgeous.

"Go?" He interrupted my thoughts. I blushed again and looked down at my death trap shoes, which Alice made me wear, so I wouldn't get lost in his eyes again.

"Yeah"

EPOV

"I'll do it" I called "Alice I told them but they…" I opened the door and saw my angel it took me a few moments before I could speak "Oh Hey Bella." My voice cracked I hope she didn't notice I looked at her she was wearing a very cute striped shirt and a very short blue skirt. It looked really good on her but of coarse she would look good in anything.

"I love that band" she whispered. She was so cute it took me a while to catch what words her lovely lips were forming

"Wha… oh! Yeah they're good. Catchy I like um." I smiled but was very distracted.

"Yeah" she mumbled. "So uhhhh" _Look at her blush she is waiting what was I going to say?? _"The umm Party we should go now…"

"Yeah I'll uhhhh…" I kept staring at her._ Smooth Edward you sound socially inept_. She blushed

"Get the guys?" she asked. Oh my word she was cute. "You know because we should ummm..." She kept looking at me searching for the word she wanted to say.

"Go?" I asked her she blushed again and looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah" She smiled at me "We should go." She giggled and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N Yeah sorry it was soo short but it is all I can get out now like I said leave comments about what you want to happen next at the party!! Yeah review!**


	7. party help!

**A/N Ok before I start I must apologize for the delayed update…. Between two camping trips and Breaking Dawn (LOVED it!!) then I went to the beach and I spent the whole day today at church (yes on a Tuesday!! LOL) I was a little distracted and nowhere near a computer for the last couple of weeks. So here is the next chapter… oh and I need ideas so please put some suggestions in the reveiws… ok so that is it for now enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters… I only wish I did. **

When we got to the party I immediately grabbed Emmett and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"I don't want to be here." I said plainly.

"I know Bella but I will be by your side all night … we will have tons of fun!" Emmett reassured me.

20 Minutes later…

"Bella?" I was sitting on the front porch alone when I heard Edwards voice.

"Hey." I replied softly, I kept my eyes down trying not to look him in the face, I was afraid I'd be dazzled again.

"I thought you were hanging with Emmett."

I snorted "Nope. Not anymore at least. Once he saw Rosalie again he split saying he would only be a sec." I knew I shouldn't have listened to Alice I could be home right now reading in the nice quiet of my dorm... Edwards's voice broke my thoughts.

"Rose has that affect on most Guys." He laughed I sensed there was an inside joke behind his words.

"You don't seem too affected by her" I mumbled I was surprised he could hear me.

"No, I prefer brunettes" He smiled his killer smile and stared at me. Just then I felt my cell phone buzz. I looked at the little screen 'One New Text message' I flipped open my phone

**To: Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**Bella!! I need your help please!! I lost Rose (3) and now I am trapped!! There are these two girls and they won't leave me alone!! I am in the bathroom now but I am afraid to go back out there….HELP!!**

I laughed and quickly texted him back.

**To: Emmett**

**From: Bella**

**Oh soo **_**NOW **_**you want me around I see!! Because I thought you would want your '**_**destiny**_**' to save you!! : P**

Not a minute later I got another one back.

**To: Bella **

**From: Emmett**

**PLEASE!**

I sighed and got up from where I was sitting.

"I'm sorry Edward I got to go save Emmett." I laughed and turned towards the door.

"Wait" I turned to find Edward closer then I thought. I blushed and took a step back "I'll help you" With that we both made our way into the house.

EMPOV

"What's taking you so long" I heard a whinny voice call from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah we _really _want to talk to you" The other voice called followed by a fit of giggles.

_Ughh why was I cursed with such good looks and charisma?_

Just then I heard another bang on the door followed by a loud "Emmett honey are you in there _sweetie_?" only the sweetie didn't come out very sweetly. _Bella to the rescue thank the Lord! _

I whipped open the door and embraced Bella in a hug "Oh Bella darling there you are" I plastered a large smile on my face and looked over her shoulder to the girls that were stalking me "Ladies this is my girlfriend Bella" I looked lovingly back at Bella who didn't look so lovingly back.

"Come on Emmett _Dear_…let's go _home_" She said through her teeth…oh no I pissed her off.

"Anything for you darling." I said back as cheerfully as I could before she dragged me to the car Edward in tow.

EPOV

Bella and Emmett's charade was quite enjoyable in my opinion, and the best part was that Rosalie saw the whole exchange and when Emmett found out … well lets just say I have never seen that shade of red ever

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N K that is all for now brb with more soon more characters to come and yeah stay tuned and review plezzz!! I KNOW IT ISNT A LOT BUT I will write more soon luvvv yaaaas!! Ben! ******


End file.
